freeformpvparenafandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Fear
' Character Name:' Lord Fear Player: Milo v3 Character Concept: A 352-year old skeletal mastermind and villain, Lord Fear leads a small band of villains, their homebase located within the gloomy Carnival of Doom. Lord Fear's aim is to conquer all dimensions by gaining the powers of the Amulet of Zoar, but after a battle between him and Ace Lightning, the Amulet was shattered and opened a portal to the PVP Arena. Lord Fear is not without his weaknesses, crippled with a limp in his right leg which he gained after being accidentally injured by Ace. Lord Fear holds a personal grudge against Ace for this, as well as previously imprisoning him in the Sixth Dimension. Lord Fear battles with Staff Head, a winged frog creature perched on a staff who can fire energy blasts. Lord Fear is very wise and intelligent, but has very little knowledge of the cultures of any dimension other than his own. Character's Reality/World: An old style video game world were its good verus evil and most creatures are simply an animal and a gimmick mashed together. Appearance: Lord Fear is a humanoid skeleton resembling an old man of sorts. He has an oddly shaped skull, not resembling a human's but it is rather long and pointed in some places, notably on the bottom jaw. He has an extra bone attached to his forehead resembling eyebrows. He has two bones placed on the sides of his upper jaw which protrude out to the sides. These two bones raises up and down, mainly capable of allowing Lord Fear to portray facial expressions. He has snake-like nostrils, and red eyes which have green eyelids. He wears a glass monocle over his right eye.Lord Fear is dressed in a suit one might find an Victoria-era aristocrat might wear. His most distinctive clothes are a blue top hat which slumps over at the back. It had a purple piece of cloth wrapped around the bottom of the brim. He wears a blue overcoat with a pointed collar and a rather jagged and bony appearance to match Lord Fear's skeletal appearance. The overcoat comes with shoulderpads resembling silver cartoon-like skulls and yellow rings around the end of the sleeves. Under the overcoat, he wears a green shirt with a pointed collar, although this could actually be Lord Fear's exposed collar bone. His ribcage is exposed, a brown belt holding up Lord Fear's trousers, the buckle being a skull similar to the overcoat's shoulderpads. He wears long light blue trousers with purple diamond patterns at the bottom. He wears brown shoes, originally shaped like coffins. Equipment: (unlimited) ' #His outfit (As described Above) #A sentient Staff/ Walking Stick (Called Staffhead) '''Powers and Abilities: (Up to 4, can be general) ' #Excelerated Learning (Can learn how to do something almost immediately after seeing it done) #Energy Blasts #Extendable Limbs (Also his neck is extendable) #Minions 'Flaws, weaknesses (Unlimited) ' #Has a limp. #Amazingly Paranoid #Easily looses his temper. #Needs staffhead to for his energy blasts. '''Reason Character fights normally: Revenge, gaining something he wants, being angry at someone, etc. How did Character end up in tournament: '''He believes that the Amulet of Zoar is the prize for winning the tournament. '''Common Tactics: *Blast energy out of staff head at the enemy and if they are close then use limbs (or neck) to choke the enemy. Character Background: Lord Fear leads a small band of villains, their homebase located within the gloomy Carnival of Doom. Lord Fear's aim is to conquer all dimensions by gaining the powers of the Amulet of Zoar, but after a battle between him and Ace Lightning, the Amulet was shattered and opened a portal to the PVP Arena. Lord Fear is not without his weaknesses, crippled with a limp in his right leg which he gained after being accidentally injured by Ace. Lord Fear holds a personal grudge against Ace for this, as well as previously imprisoning him in the Sixth Dimension. Lord Fear battles with Staff Head, a winged frog creature perched on a staff who can fire energy blasts. Lord Fear is very wise and intelligent, but has very little knowledge of the cultures of any dimension other than his own. Category:Content Category:Character